


April 20, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a good day for Silver Banshee.





	April 20, 2006

I never created DC.

It was a good day for Silver Banshee when she glanced from the jewels she managed to steal to the father and daughter she just defeated in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
